


Trabajando para el Comerciante

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	Trabajando para el Comerciante

Una tibia mañana de recreo, Gus P. Griswald se encontraba volando un avion bastante antiguo y elaborado con madera de las islas de Guam, que pertenecia a su padre. Embobados por el vuelo y la destreza sus 5 amigos lo obsevaban hacer maravillas con el.

Todos: Gus,gus pretamelo!  
Gus: No puedo es de mi padre y no sabe que lo tome, me mataria si le pasa algo o me vuelve  a enviar ala militar. Acto seguido el cable que sostenia el avion se colapsa, dejando al joven de lentes, baja estatura y considerable masa muscular asustado y muy palido.

Todos: Oh-Oh, eso es mala suerte gus.  
Gretchen: Yo conosco a alguien que te puede ayudar, quiza te cobre caro, pero es por salvar tu pellejo de la militar.

Gus: Quien???  
Gretchen: El Comerciante  
Spinelli: No, ese tipo cobra muy caro   
Gus: que tan caro?(apretando sus nudillos)   
T. J. : mucho, te usará para todo y lo deberás de complecer.   
Gus: es mejor que volver a la militar. Iré a buscarlo.

Del otro lado del patio, se encontraba un chico con una gabardina, más alto que gus, cabello castaño, algo espigado, jeans apretados y nalgas paradas.

Comerciante : que necesitas chico?   
Gus: un avión para esta cuerda, fue lo que me quedo  
Comerciante : permiteme, buscas algo como esto, mostrando el avion  
Gus: si  
Comerciante : un momento, es caro.   
Gus: te puedo pagar  
Comerciante :*no kiero dinero, vas a trabajar para mi, buscame mañana y trae ropa de trabajo, se alejaba en la multitud.

Gus se quedo pensando en que aria para pagar su deuda. Al terminar las clases se fue a  casa, se puso a entrenar y levantar pesas la gran parte del día para olvidar.

A la mañana siguiente en el recreo...

Gus: hola señor, vine a trabajar   
Comerciante : genial, vamos a vender estas pastillas para bajar de peso y estas barras de proteina insipidas.   
Gus: y los chicos necesitan eso?   
Comerciante : mira existen dos clases de personas, los activos y los pasivos, ellos serán los que acepten lo que digamos.   
Gus: mmmmmmm

... Chicos quieren tener cuerpo de militar coman estas barras sabrosas y llenas de macro nutrientes...

... Chicas quieren volverse modelos, les recomiendo estas pastillas, efectivas y buenas... 

Comerciante : vendiste todo, genial, me acompanaras por más mercancías.   
Gus: si señor.

En una enorme bodega en el centro de la ciudad, de todo había. Tecnología, comida, juguetes, ropa, droga, chicos y chicas ofreciendo su compañía, para todos gustos.

Dedos: hola hermano, no sabia que te gustaran los militares, señalando a gus.   
Comerciante : jajaja no es solo mi socio.   
Dedos: no esta de mal ver, es activo?   
Gus: si, comerciante dice que somos activos.   
Dedos: COOL, has se dar muy recio y sabroso.   
Gus: y caro  
Dedos: dejame tocar tu mercancía (apretando el pantalón militar del chico, para comprobar su tamaño) 23cm, grueso, venas marcadas, sin circuncisión. Que delicia, luego que dejes al comerciante, me buscas, grr!   
Gus: si, claro.

El chico no entendió de qué se trató la platica y, ni la agarrada de verga. Mientras tanto comerciante se quedó sorprendido, con lo que tenia su socio. Pensando en cómo lo usaría.   
Salieron de ahí con la mercancía y se dirijieron a casa de comerciante.

Comerciante : oye gus tengo unas pastillas nuevas que quiero que pruebes antes de vender.   
Gus: que son y para que sirven?   
Comerciante : mejoran el rendimiento y actividad física. Así como el flujo de sangre en algunos miembros.   
Gus: ok dámela con agua.   
Comerciante : aún es temprano vamos a ver k pasa y luego te puedes ir a casa.

Le ofreció un poco de frituras, chocolates y una cerveza. En lo que la pastilla le hacía efecto.

Gus: empiezo a sentir mucho calor en mi cara, abdomen, y abajo.   
Comerciante : empieza el efecto. Aguanta un rato más. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.   
Gus: me voy a kitar la camisa  
Los ojos del comerciante brillaban esperaban ver la enorme y tiesa verga del chico de lentes.   
Gus se comenzaba a tocar el pecho, el estómago y se sobaba la terrible ereccion que tenía. Comerciante estaba ala expectativa. La verga del chico rubio ya salía fuera del pantalón hasta el ombligo.   
Esa era la señal, perfecto, su mercancía era perfecta y era ahora o nunca.

Comerciante se empezó acercarse lentamente a su socio, en un movimiento su boca quedó prensada del miembro y comenzó a mamarlo muy despacio para poder correr la piel que lo aprisionaba.  
Gus se limitaba a gemir, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía, tj, Mike y beans ya le había platicado como era, pero no lo imaginaba tan rico.

Comerciante : que rico y duro estas.  
Gus: mmmmm aja

Con una mano el comerciante retiraba la piel de la cabeza y del miembro de gus. Para verlo completo. 25cm de la cabeza a los huevos, cubierto por un  vello rubio.  
Por unos veinte minutos se la estuvo mamándo hasta atragantarse con ella.

Estando gus en el sofá, el comerciante se sentó, no sin antes ponerse lubricante dilatador y sensibilizador. Para ambos.  
Se dejó caer en la verga rubia, de frente besando a aquel chico.

Besos arrebatados y calientes provenían de las dos bocas. Comerciante hacia círculos y ochos sobre esa verga. Haciendo gritar de placer a gus. A sentones, sabía que la pastilla era fuerte por lo cual, se salió y se puso en el suelo y le dijo a gus: rompeme el  culo soldado.  
Gus por la exitacion propia y de la pastilla obedece sin decir nada.  
Tomando vuelo y sin avisar, le dejó ir su miembro en el rosado culo de quien lo controlaba por negocios.

Gus: nunca había hecho esto y me encanta  
Comerciante : con esto vas a pagar tu deuda.  
Gus: como ud diga señor  
Comerciante : vas a terminar dentro de mi hasta que estés sin fuerzas

Gus azotaba las nalgas del comerciante sin piedad , lo tuvo empinado cerca de 1 hora y 45 minutos. Que ambos disfrutaron. La verga de gus empezó a retorcerse de placer, besando los hombros del chico. Empezó un orgasmo delicioso, a pesar de eso se la seguía metiendo y sacando, hasta que su verga quedó muerta, vaciando su leche en las nalgas y espaldas del comerciante.

Comerciante : tu deuda ha sido pagada, ya puedes dejar de trabajar  
Gus: lo are pero me dedicaré a darte mercancía cuando la pidas y donde estés.  
Comerciante : mercancía exclusiva?  
Gus: si, pero ya paso el efecto de tu pastilla, ahora veras como soy sin ella. Dejando ver una ereccion mayor a la provocada por el medicamento. Comerciante solo trago saliva al entregarse en brazos del chico rubio.


End file.
